


Reunited Once More

by VampirePaladin



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Belle and Mulan are reunited after Mulan returns from her monthly trip to Paris to send a report to the Emperor.





	Reunited Once More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Belle walked from the market to her home with a basket in her hands and her nose in a book. She moved with muscle memory that knew when to make turns and paying just enough attention to her surroundings to not crash into anyone. The townsfolk still whispered and talked about her, but they did it far less than they had before. It probably was because as far as they were concerned she was finally settling down and being a proper woman. The villagers all thought that Belle had become engaged to a young man, a representative of the Emperor of China named Ping. That was a half-truth. Belle was in love with a person and that person was the representative of the Emperor of China, but they were neither male nor were they named Ping. 

When she opened the door it was quiet. If she had paid more attention she might have noticed Philippe nuzzling another horse, but she didn’t. So when a pair of small but strong arms wrapped around her waist in a hug, Belle let out a happy squeak of surprise.

“I missed you, Belle,” Mulan said in French.

“Mulan,” Belle cried as she turned around in the other woman’s embrace, “when did you get back?”

“About an hour ago,” Mulan said. Once a month she had to send a letter to the Emperor of China with a report on the general status of the various nations in Europe. It allowed her to serve China and be with her beloved at the same time. In order to actually send the letter she had to take the trip to Paris which lasted several days.

“Did you see father? How is he?” Belle asked as she started to put away her purchases from the market.

“He’s doing well. He sends his love to you and the doctors are saying that he’s recovering nicely,” Mulan said as she helped Belle. “I have something for you.”

“What is it?” Belle asked, brushing aside some stray brown hair that had gotten in her face.

Mulan went to her pack that she had left by the door and retrieved a book that her father had sent at her request. She smiled as she put it in Belle’s hands. “I thought you might enjoy something new to practice reading in Chinese.”

Belle’s eyes lit up with joy at the sight of the book. She didn’t get as much of a chance to practice reading Chinese as Mulan did practicing reading French, so this was a rare treat indeed. She sat down with the book and slowly read the title before turning her brown eyes on Mulan. “This is a book of fairy tales!”

Mulan smiled and nodded. “They are the stories that I grew up with. I asked my father to find a book with them for you and he sent it with the Emperor’s last message.”

Belle hugged the book close to her chest. “I’ll treasure every last word.”

Mulan reached out to touch Belle’s cheek then. Her calloused thumb moving along Belle’s jaw before Mulan bent in and kissed her on the lips. Belle managed to embrace Mulan, the book being held in place by their bodies, as she returned the kiss with vigor and enthusiasm.

“I’m going to have to leave again soon,” Mulan apologized.

“Why? You only just got back.”

“I have to attend a coronation as the Emperor’s representative in Europe. If I don’t go it could cause a diplomatic incident that could hurt trade, but…”

“But?” Belle asked.

“I’d like you to come with me,” Mulan said with a smile. “Maurice gave his blessing. He said that you didn’t have to stay around moping, watching the house, and waiting for him to heal. He just wants you to take Philippe with you so he doesn’t get lonely without you.”

Belle had been about to object. While she normally traveled with Mulan, since her father had fallen ill Belle had taken it upon herself to watch his home and his various little projects and inventions in his absence. She just couldn’t stand the thought of him coming home to a house full of dust and stagnant air, but Mulan had already anticipated that concern and talked to Maurice about it herself.

“He just would like it if we brought him back something.”

“You know me entirely too well, Mulan,” Belle said.

“So, you’ll come with me, then?” Mulan asked. The excitement in her voice made her get a little louder towards the end of her question.

“Yes,” Belle nodded her head, “I’ll come with you to the coronation.”

Mulan wrapped Belle in a strong hug. Their faces and bodies pressed close together. It was easy, too easy. They kissed again. Then they kissed once more for extra good measure. Belle’s hands went to the clasps of Mulan’s clothing.

“Maybe we should have dinner first?” Mulan said, attempting to be the logical one this time, it was a duty that the two switched off and on at.

“How about dinner can wait,” Belle counter offered as she placed a line of kisses down Mulan’s neck.

“Or dinner can wait,” Mulan conceded to the very sound logic of Belle’s argument.

They never did get around to having dinner that night. Their minds and their thoughts were entirely preoccupied with one another. Both Belle and Mulan slept soundly in each other’s arms. When dawn rose they were both quick to pack and prepare both Phillipe and Khan for going on the road. Mulan rode in the guise of Ping, to make things less difficult for Maurice when he returned to his home. Belle rode in a comfortable dress.

Together, they turned their horses north, leaving the small provincial town behind them. It was something that the two women had done more than once in their time together. Every time they did Belle would take one final look back over her shoulder before it was out of her sight. 

She knew that there was more than that provincial town because she’d seen it with the woman she loved at her side.


End file.
